Vito Scaletta
Vito Scaletta is a character in the Mafia video game series who appears as a minor, unnamed character in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, the protagonist of Mafia II, a minor but key character in Joe's Adventures, and a deuteragonist or tritagonist in Mafia III. Vito is a soldier born in Sicilly, Italy, in 1925. A few years later, he and his family moved to America, but Vito still remained a soldato (Italian for soldier). He came back to Empire Bay a few years later (in 1945). Vito then became a hired gun, becoming a made man. During the events of Mafia II, Vito was imprisoned for six years, and was released in 1951, however his story continued. Originally he would have been released instead in 1955, but he was released early thanks to Leo Galante. Vito's story then continues following his six year prison stint. Throughout Mafia II, he was helped by his childhood friend Joe Barbaro, whose fate was unknown at the end of the game. Vito returns in Mafia III, set sixteen years after the ending of Mafia II. He now resides in New Bordeaux, the setting for the game, after being kicked out of Empire Bay. Vito plays a pivotal role throughout the new game, serving as one of the underbosses to the new protagonist, young Lincoln Clay. Clay and Scaletta work together throughout the game, having a pretty strong bond. In Mafia III, Vito can be killed two ways. He can be killed in the optional betrayal mission I Deserved Better, which only occurs if Lincoln does not give any districts to Vito, causing Vito to go mad and turn on Lincoln. Lincoln kills all of Vito's bodyguards then excecutes Vito inside of a dinner. The second way Vito can die is at the end of the game, if the chooses to rule alone instead of together with Vito and another underboss, Cassandra. If the player chooses this option, Lincoln turns on Vito and Cassandra, killing him both off-screen. Choosing this ending will result in Lincoln's death as well, as after executing Vito and Cassandra, Lincoln tries to escape in his car, only to get killed when a car bomb attached by Father James is detonated, causing Lincoln's car to explode and killing him in the progress. Vito survives the other two endings, which are if the player chooses to rule together with Vito and Cassandra, or if the player leaves town, surrending to Vito who eventually takes over the city. In both endings, Vito is never seen again and besides the latter ending (where he becomes successful), the outcome of Vito is unknown. Trivia * Vito is the only character to appear in all three Mafia games (although he was unnamed in his brief appearance in the first Mafia game). * Ironically, in "I Deserved Better", Vito has the same dying words as Carlo Falcone ("fuck you.."), an antagonist who Vito kills at the ending of Mafia II. * Vito shares some minor similarities with Niko Bellic (protagonist from Grand Theft Auto IV), both being Europeans who eventually immigrated to the U.S. to start a new life. Also, both are soldiers. The only difference was Vito moved to America while he was still a little kid, and even after moving, he continued to serve in the military until adulthood. On the other hand, Niko moved to America at the age of 30, ten years after leaving the army. Category:Characters Category:Mafia Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters